1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a structure for connecting objects, and more particularly to a connecting structure which could adjust a relative position of the interconnected objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, objects are connected to construct a unit with a specific function. For instance, a window frame is composed of a plurality of straight bars, forming an enclosed frame body to be easily installed with a covering device. In a frame that requires a dividing member to separate different shaded areas, the dividing member is fixed between two parallel straight bars, and is perpendicular to the connected straight bars. However, a conventional dividing member is not movable once assembled. In other words, the dividing member cannot be fine-tuned during the process of installing the covering device, which is inconvenient for the installation. In some cases, the covering device can only be installed with obvious structural defects.